jiraiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha (うちはサスケ, Uchiha Sasuke) is one of the main characters and the deuteragonist of the''Naruto'' series. He was a genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Team 7, but later defected from the village becoming a missing-nin, an affiliate of Akatsukiand is now considered an international criminal. He is also one of the two remaining living Uchiha Background Sasuke is the second and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wifeMikoto. Mikoto named him after the father of the Third Hokage in hopes that he would grow up to be a great ninja like his namesake.[4]As a child, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting Sasuke. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja and spending time playing with him when even their father did not. Even after Sasuke enrolled in theAcademy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow.[5] Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father, who defined Sasuke's success only in terms of his older brother.[6] Itachi acknowledged the rivalry Sasuke felt telling him: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." Nevertheless, Itachi deeply cared for his younger brother and Sasuke looked up to Itachi, wanting to be more like him. The relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan.[7] When Sasuke first tried to perform the technique, he only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which disappointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the technique in front of his father, proving himself a prodigy as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recognition. Sasuke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Following this, Sasuke also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising him as before, he was told to be like him; and his father showing he was proud of Sasuke for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi.On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke, saying that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to Sasuke where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that Sasuke go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told him that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," he "had to kill the person he was closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Sasuke thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he had managed to stand back up, awaken his Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he used knives to knock off hisforehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted him to. Abilities While still officially being ranked as a genin, Sasuke is hailed as a brilliant ninja, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect to excel at all that he does from early childhood. From this, he finds little difficulty in more challenging tasks as seen during his time in the Academy.[32] Scoring the highest in the performance tests and one of the highest in written tests,[33] he easily graduated at the top of his Academy class. Sasuke has great knowledge if not proficiency in many of his clan's techniques, despite his lack of formal training by relying solely on his innate talent and determination. His abilities have been compared to various remarkable individuals like Kakashi Hatake, who was also hailed as a genius since childhood. Tobi, Itachi, and Orochimaru have all stated that Sasuke possesses the unique potential to become much stronger than his older brother, who was already considered a genius above all others.[34] Orochimaru even noted that Sasuke is far stronger than he was at the same age when he was training Sasuke in Part II.[35] Tobi has also stated that in time, Sasuke could become more powerful than Nagato.[36] Throughout Part I, he steadily develops his abilities under Kakashi's tutelage, becoming capable of holding his own against skilled shinobi such as Haku, Gaara and even Orochimaru for a short time. After his acquisition and development of the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Sasuke's growth was heightened, allowing him to fight the entire Sound Four for a while and eventually defeat his Team 7 comrade Naruto, who had shown a similar development throughout Part I and was empowered by Kurama's chakra in a very difficult battle. By Part II, he develops much of his potential, becoming strong enough to fight on even terms with several highly skilled and extremely powerful shinobi. He was able to defeat Orochimaru, though he downplays his victory and attributes it to the Sannin's weakened state.[37] Sasuke was able to clash with Deidara — a powerful and dangerous S-rankAkatsuki member, decipher the mechanisms behind his abilities, and survive their battle without any handicaps. As Tobi noted, Itachi had already determined the outcome of their fight, as he was plagued with an unknown illness and was using medicine to prolong his life.[38] This didn't prevent Itachi from praising Sasuke during their battle, displaying surprise on a few occasions over Sasuke's improved skills and tactics and ultimately noting that if he didn't use Susanoo he would have been killed by Kirin.[39] After awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan (despite not being fully healed from the battle against Itachi), Sasuke proved able to stand against Killer B, Gyūki's jinchūriki and an extremely powerful ninja, who praised Sasuke as one of the strongest ninja he has ever faced, despite Sasuke's inability to defeat him.[40] After fully healing and further adjusting to his Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke proved able to hold his own against at least two Kage, their respective bodyguards and various samurai warriors. He also fought on even grounds with Danzō, another Kage-level opponent, while generally controlling the pace of the fight, and ultimately defeated him, even surviving against the elder's repeated use of Izanagi — a feat that later earned him praise from dangerous Kabuto, who had greatly modified his body and gained numerous abilities. Taijutsu:Although not his most used combat tactic, Sasuke's taijutsu was at a very high level since the start of the series. During Team 7's first bell test with Kakashi, the elite ninja was shocked that he couldn't read Icha-Icha while fighting him as he needed both hands.[44] He was also able to outmanoeuvre two chūnin-level Kirigakure missing-nin.[45] His skills improved drastically after his encounter with Rock Lee. With his Sharingan, he was able to copy some of Lee's moves and from it create the Lion Combo. Under Kakashi's tutelage, he improved his taijutsu further by copying more of Lee's Strong Fist-style, roughly matching Lee's basic combat skills and speed in one month.[46] With this, he overwhelmed Gaara during their initial fight. He was also able to hold his own against the entire Sound Four for a brief period of time. During his battle against Naruto, he managed to dominate his Team 7 comrade in hand-to-hand combat for most of the fight, even when Naruto started using Kurama's chakra. In Part II, Sasuke further improved his taijutsu under Orochimaru's guidance. In the anime, he was also able to hold his own against Kakashi in a taijutsu fight despite being in a physically debilitated state.Since the start of the series, Sasuke showed a high level of speed and reflexes as he was the first of his fellow genin to react to the Demon Brothers' ambush and effectively counter them. After training in chakra control, his speed was on a near-equal level to that of Haku. He later increased his speed further to outrun Gaara's sand and move faster than unaided eyes could follow in Part I.After his Sharingan fully develops, he was also able to follow the speed of both Naruto's initial jinchūriki form and one-tailed form during their fight, though couldn't completely dodge the latter's demon shroud.In Part II, due to Orochimaru's training, Sasuke's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, able to evade both Deidara's clay explosions at point-blank range on multiple occasions, and attacks from the extremely fast Killer B and A, though he credited the last to his Sharingan's ability to read their linear moves.He also greatly increased his hand speed, able to do many hand seals in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. Cursed Seal:An important aspect of Sasuke's growth as a shinobi in Part I was his acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognising his potential, bestowed the seal on him as a gift in order to grant him greater strength, and to entice him to seek Orochimaru for further power. Initially, the seal would activate and overwhelm Sasuke if he used his chakra or became too excited, and he was only able to control it with extreme focus. As a result, Kakashi suppressed the seal and advised Sasuke to not rely on it, however, Sasuke's frustration with what he believed to be his inadequate strength caused him to use it in battles. When activated, the cursed seal forcefully absorbed Sasuke's chakra, while replacing it with Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra which covered his body with a flame-like pattern and granted him a number of benefits such as an enhanced chakra capacity, as well as increased strength, speed, and endurance.After defecting from Konoha, with the help of the Sound Four, Sasuke advanced his Cursed Seal to Level Two, allowing it to cover his entire body at will. When fully transformed, the second level of the cursed seal turned Sasuke's skin dark grey with a black four-point star-mark between his eyes and across the bridge of his nose, his sclerae turn black, his irides turn yellow (except when using his Sharingan), and his lips turn blue. He also grows claw-like nails and his hair grows to waist-length without losing its style. At any time, he is able to grow large webbed hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to fly and hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes further increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the cursed seal's chakra. This granted him power comparable to Naruto's one-tailed form. In Part II, Sasuke gained complete control and mastery over the cursed seal, and could even access its power without fully activating it and even perform partial transformations at will.However, the seal carried some disadvantages. The most notable one was that using the seal for longer periods of time, corroded Sasuke's body and caused him some pain. The other disadvantage was that the presence of Orochimaru's chakra twisted and darkened Sasuke's personality somewhat and made him susceptible to the Sannin's influence. However with aditional training, Sasuke greatly extended the time he could maintain his cursed seal active. Since Itachi sealed Orochimaru, the seal was removed from Sasuke. Ninjutsu:Since early childhood, Sasuke has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sasuke was trained in archery during his childhood.[49] He is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of his shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. His level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during their first bell test.[50] In the manga, during his first battle against Orochimaru, Sasuke displayed the ability to infuse one of his kunai with chakra.[51] In the anime, he also used a set of chains to ensnare foes.[52] Kenjutsu ' Sasuke wielding his Sword of Kusanagi. During his time with Orochimaru, Sasuke was trained in kenjutsu, and became a skilled swordsman. He also acquired a chokutō, and the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these skills in swordplay, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of Oto-nin during his training without killing them.[53] His skills with a sword were better shown during the Kage Summit, where he was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple samurai, and even deflect their barrage of chakra blasts.[54] He even skilfully blocked an attack from Mifune, a famous master swordsman, who acknowledged Sasuke's ability with this combat form.[55] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Sasuke was able to fight off one of the Ten-Tails' mini clones with kenjutsu. Nature Transformation:As a true genius ninja and member of the Uchiha, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Release nature manipulation. By age 7, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballsthat can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact.After learning that Sasuke can also manipulate Lightning Releasenature manipulation, and hoping to deter Sasuke from using the Cursed Seal, Kakashi taught him the Chidori, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan. With this combination, Sasuke can punch through most obstacles with relative ease, as well as severely damaging any opponent during most uses. In Part I, Sasuke was limited to using the attack only twice a day, with a third usage after the initial activation of his cursed seal. In Part II, Sasuke was shown to be able to use the Chidori several times in one day. During their battle, A commended Sasuke's Chidori for being able to break through his Lightning Release Armour despite inflicting only minor damage. Dojutsu Sharingan:Sasuke is one of select members of the Uchiha clan to possess its famous kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. This dōjutsu allows Sasuke to analyse and predict movements, observe the flow of chakra, copy the techniques of others, and cast powerful illusions through eye-contact. Sasuke first awakened his Sharingan at the age of 7, with one tomoe in each eye, after seeing Itachi murder their clan. However, due to the severity of the trauma induced from the incident, Sasuke was unable to recall this development and could not use it. It wasn't until years later, soon after refining his chakra control and during his battle with Haku, that he was able to reactivate the dōjutsu with an additional tomoe in his right eye. Shortly before the start of the Chūnin Exams, Sasuke demonstrated the ability to use his Sharingan of his own volition after further practice. It was at this point that both of his eyes came to possess two tomoe, until their eventual maturation with three tomoe during his battle against Naruto at the Valley of the End. Through his development as a shinobi and experience with the dōjutsu, Sasuke drastically increased his time periods to which he can maintain his Sharingan with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents.While only making liberal use of it during Part I, Orochimaru stated that power and clarity even greater than Itachi's could be sensed from Sasuke's Sharingan, despite its incomplete state.[64]Throughout Part II, Sasuke has demonstrated formidable use of the dōjutsu, most notably acquiring a strong grasp of its genjutsu casting capabilities. With this newfound power he has been able to easily hypnotise his adversaries — restricting movements,[65] relaying recorded memories,[66]applying deceptive imagery to create defensive and offensive opportunities, inducing hallucinations shocking enough to stir the emotions of even someone like Sai, and even easily quelling Jūgo's violent impulses. More prominent examples of his aptitude for Sharingan genjutsu, and a testament to his latent potential, include entering Naruto's subconscious to effectively suppress the Nine-Tails' leaking chakra,[67] along with his complete control over the actions of a summoned creature as mighty as Manda;[68] a glimpse of the dōjutsu's infamous potential to subjugate the tailed beasts.When Orochimaru finally made his attempt to possess Sasuke's body, the young Uchiha was able to utilise his Sharingan in conjunction with the strength of his overbearing will to erode the dimensional space used for the technique, and ultimately turn it against the Sannin. Despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Sasuke's substantial ocular prowess would prove strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi, much to his brother's shock. Mangyekyo Sharingan:Sasuke awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of his older brother, Itachi. The tomoe of Sasuke's Mangekyō spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking on the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. After exchanging his eyes with Itachi's for the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, an inverted, more aligned rendition of Itachi's Mangekyō tomoe is centred within Sasuke's own.Customary of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. While resting after his fight with Killer B, Sasuke began to find his vision sporadically fading. It was during his confrontation with Kakashi, that was preceded by excessive usage of his Mangekyō Sharingan throughout a number of difficult battles, that the repercussions became more prominent. The final form of his Susanoo that he had just materialised was almost immediately dispersed upon Sasuke reeling from overexertion of his ocular powers, resulting in his eyesight being reduced to a heavy blur. Out of respect for his older brother's views, Sasuke initially refused to take Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan as his own to avoid this outcome, but faced with his rapidly diminishing vision and Naruto's unyielding convictions, he finally requested that Tobi transplant them. This resulted in Sasuke's acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan; inheriting Itachi's ocular power. Following this, usage of his techniques through the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan do not appear to place any significant burden on his physical constitution; showing none of the earlier signs of strain or fatigue that plagued him from sustained use of this dōjutsu.With his right Mangekyō, Sasuke has demonstrated the ability to cast what is presumed to beTsukuyomi, allowing him to break a target's will and paralyse them.[71] While commending Sasuke for successfully ensnaring him with it, Danzō denounced Sasuke's might with the technique as he was incapable of using it to alter a victim's perception of time, like his older brother.[72] Despite this, Tobi noted that Sasuke's resourcefulness and precise timing in its use was able to somewhat compensate for the illusion's lack of power.[73] With his left Mangekyō, he is able to castAmaterasu, which ignites unquenchable black flames at the focal point of his sight that continue to burn for an entire week, or until they have completely consumed whatever they come into contact with. Sasuke's use of these black flames are said to surpass Itachi's, as he's also able to cast Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi with his right Mangekyō to extinguish and manipulate them at will, a control that was further perfected after gaining Itachi's eyes.After awakening the powers of both Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the rare few Uchiha capable of invoking Susanoo; the materialisation of an immense humanoid construct of chakra. Sasuke has not been hesitant in testing his limits with the technique, with his extreme emotions lying at the root of the development of its higher stages. While initially relying upon partial manifestations of its ribcage for defence, and its larger skeletal stages for mighty displays of offensive power with its fists and sword, Sasuke was soon able to complete his Susanoo's body during his fight with Danzō — armed with a bow that doubles as a shield, and an orb of chakra that conjures the arrows for it. Soon after, Sasuke perfected his Susanoo during his short skirmish with Kakashi, changing the composition of it's orb of chakra to that of Amaterasu's black flames from which he is able to fashion a number of weapons. Immediately following the recovery of his transplant, the final stage of his Susanoo's final form underwent a drastic change, with scaled hands, a beak-like hood and a larger bow, with a more shield-like appearance, giving it an overall more intimidating appearance. Intelligence:From a young age, Sasuke has repeatedly shown keen instincts and quick decision-making, causing many to consider him a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilise basic ones for crafty manoeuvres, Sasuke already became a stand-out before graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy while remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them.[3] His resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Even Minato noted Sasuke's ability to calmly assess and analyse the given situation.His intelligence also allowed him to develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique his teacher taught him. From the Chidori, Sasuke mastered the principles of Lightning Release, and created many innovative techniques that are derived from it. He was also able to combine techniques together to create the right atmosphere for the Kirin, utilising weather manipulation to create a powerful thunderstorm. In order to defeat his former mentor Orochimaru, Sasuke did extensive research of his various abilities, such as the nature of his snake summons and techniques as well as his unique cursed seals. With this knowledge, he was able to resurrect the Sannin using a combination of Anko's cursed seal, a piece of Kabuto's altered body and a special fūinjutsu. Other Skills:Under Orochimaru's training, Sasuke was subjected to the Sannin's experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an immunity towards most forms of poisons, to a level that the one Sakura learned from Shizune would not affect him.[79] However, he was not immune to the effects of Orochimaru's true form's poisonous blood. After absorbing Orochimaru, Sasuke gained access to Sannin's regenerative powers that allowed him to heal at a much faster rate than usual,[80] and access Orochimaru's chakra as extra reserves, although he preferred not to.[81] He would lose these extra powers after Orochimaru was sealed by Itachi.His training has also given him great skill in fūinjutsu and is also otherwise quite knowledgeable in other seals, such as Orochimaru's cursed seals. As an Uchiha, he is also one of the few who canaccess the Naka Shrine. During the Fourth Shinobi World War and the battle against the Ten-Tails, Sasuke displayed a high-level of skill in collaboration techniques, by using the Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, a collaboration technique with Naruto, which according to Tobirama Senju, requires a perfect unison that is hard to achieve.